Hatty (TV series)
Hatty is an American animated television series created by Steve Samono and produced by Gingo Animation in association with Universal Television Animation. The series chronicles the adventures of an anthropomorphic weasel named Hatty T. Weasel and his friends in the fictional town of Fozzville. The series was envisioned by Samono in the early 1990s; he later brought the rest of the Gingo creative team aboard to develop storylines and characters to pitch the show while Geo G. designed the characters for the show. The show first premiered on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on August 31, 1996 and finished its run on September 7, 2002, with a total of seven seasons and ninety-one episodes. Hatty was praised by critics and received high ratings during its original run, becoming popular among both younger and older audiences. A reboot titled The Hatty Weasel Show premiered on the Gingo Channel on September 26, 2015. Premise Coming soon! Characters Main article: List of Hatty characters Episodes Main article: List of Hatty episodes Production The original name for the main character was Hat T. Weasel, and the show was originally named T. Weasel. However, they changed the main character's name to Hatty The Weasel, and the show was called Hatty Weasel. Finally, it was changed yet again to Hatty T. Weasel, and the show was changed to Hatty. The series was the highest rated show in history on the Gingo Lineup, before Niz Chicoloco. However, it is still the longest running show in Gingo history. The show first premiered in April 1996 in the U.K. before premiering in the United States on August 31, 2006. Merchandise The Hatty franchise has been modeled after fellow Gingo hit Gabriel Garza. Hatty ''has a clothing line, DVD releases, novels, bedroom sets, a perfume, four video games and two soundtracks, ''Hatty: Songs from and inspired by the hit TV show and Hatty Too!. In February 1998, Hatty toys were featured in the McDonald's Happy meal. In April 1998, a doll based on Hatty Weasel was released and another was released the following year. Also, five Hatty dolls have been released. In September 1998, the show also spawned a fragrance and an MP3 player. That same month, the clothing line was shipped to Macy's stores. As of 2006, the Hatty merchandise has made $400 million. Soundtrack albums * Hatty (soundtrack) * Hatty Too! Books * 1. What You See Is What You Get * 2. Rescue Me * 3. In Hatty We Trust * 4. Step Up * 5. Family Affair * 6. 2 Good 2 Be True * 7. Tell It Like It Is * 8. Dueling Divas * 9. Showtime! * 10. Phsyched * 11. Boyfriend Blues * 12. Be Mine * 13. The Real Deal * 14. Over The Top * 15. Rebel Hatty * 16. Superstar * 17. House Party * 18. Queen Of Hearts * 19. Hatty Rocks Video games * Hatty: Party Animal! (PlayStation) * Hatty Activity Center (Windows) * Hatty and the Search for the Shiny Thing (Windows) * Hatty: When Rapid Creatures Attack (Game Boy Color) * Dance Dance Revolution Gingo Mix (PlayStation, Arcade) * Gingo Tunes (Nintendo 64) * Gingo Fighting Royale (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance, Windows) * Gingo All-Stars Extreme Party (PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube) * Gingo All-Stars Sports (Game Boy Advance) * Gingo Fighting Royale 2 (Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PSP, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, OS X) * Fighting Royale 3 (PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Windows, Xbox One) * Gingo Ultimate Heroes (PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Windows, Xbox One) Home Video Releases From 1997 to 2002, Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several VHS tapes of the series, each containing four episodes of the series. In March 2005, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that May, followed by season 2 that August and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in July 2008 and Season 5 in October 2008. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release in April 2009, followed by Season 7 in September 2009, completing the entire series. Reception Ratings The premiere of the show on August 31, 1996, was watched by 3.4 million viewers. The series garnered high views on its fifth episode, which aired on September 28, 1996, and attracted 3.6 million viewers. On October 26, 1992, the episode "Double Hatty" was watched by 4.18 million viewers and recorded the Gingo Lineup's best ratings with regular programming in more than 6 months in Total Viewers, Kids 2-11 and Kids 6-11, and in more than 7 months in children and teens 9-14 – since 2/3/12 and 1/6/12, respectively. Hatty became the highest-rated program on the Gingo Lineup that day, finishing with a higher rating than Gabriel Garza, Back to the Future, Beethoven, and Exosquad. The episode, "Little Hatty", is the least watched episode in the series with only 2.6 million viewers in Season 1. Critical reception The series has received universal acclaim. It currently holds a 8.7 rating on TV.com, and 8.9 rating from 10,222 users on IMDb.com. From critics, the show has received generally positive reviews. Brian Lowry of Variety stated, "The show has a breezy quality that should play to kids, and tickle some twinges of nostalgia among their parents." While the Los Angeles Times Robert Lloyd referred to the program as "..gently twisted, with some Gingofied action and heart-warming folded in". In his review, David Hinckley of New York Daily News called Hatty, "quirky and endearing", and offered praise for the character of Allo Frog. Matt Blum, writing for Wired, favorably compared the show to Gabriel Garza, hailing Hatty as "clever, strange, and somewhat poignant". Awards and nominations * Daytime Emmy Awards 1999- Outstanding Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation - Michael Wildshill and Geo G. (Won) LegacyEdit Coming soon!